Hetanimorphs
by Iricelli
Summary: The world is at war, but the true enemies aren't the countries themselves. It's what's inside that counts. In a world where appearances are deceptive, one cannot let their guard down. Alternate Universe. No original Animorphs are in this story. Rated T for Tony's cussing, Ukraine's ample chest, violence and hints of yaoi and gore.
1. The Prologue

**I do not own Hetalia or Animorphs. I'm not that creative.**

**Axis Powers: Hetalia is the brainchild of Hidekazu Himaruya, and Animorphs belongs to Katherine Applegate.**

**(I'll always use the same line for the disclaimer, because I enjoy uniformity.)**

**EDIT: PLEASE DON'T READ THIS. IT'S CRAP AND I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO DELETE IT. So just wait patiently while I rewrite the entire thing. 8'D Thanks!**

* * *

My name is America. I'm the personification of America. My human name is Alfred F. Jones.

I know it's not a usual practice to reveal real names, but why shouldn't I? There's no point in hiding. The _Yeerks_ know everything about me. My personal information, my history, my friends. Everything I know, they know.

How is this possible, you ask? It's simple. The _Yeerks_ have taken over my brain. They have access to everything stored in my brain.

It's not just me. They've taken everyone close to me as well. England, France, China, Germany, Prussia, Italy, Romano, Japan.

Only Russia got away. I'm glad for him. This is a fate I wouldn't wish for anyone, not even someone like Russia. It's worse than death.

I've made many stupid mistakes in the past, but none had ever caused me as much grief as this mistake.

I shouldn't have gone to McDonald's.

I shouldn't have let curiosity get the better of me.

I shouldn't have ventured down into the _Yeerk_ Pool.

I'm sorry.

I tried to fight it. I didn't want to do this. To watch my hands seize England, to watch England stare into my face with such hatred that a flower would've wilted, and to force England into the sludgy pool.

To force him to become what I had become.

"_Stop fighting, you can't win,_" the revolting creature within my mind snarled. It called itself a _Yeerk_. It had crawled through my ear canal and squirmed into my brain, seizing complete control of it.

The process was painless, physically.

But emotionally, it was _Hell_.

* * *

**Hello, readers. This is my first Hetalia fanfiction! It's set in the Animorphs' world. If you haven't read Animorphs, I strongly recommend that you read it. It's a great series, written by K. A. Applegate.**

**This story will not revolve around the Controllers, unfortunately, though they'll play quite a large part in the story.**

******Edit for the 10000th time: I've decided. No original Animorphs. Sorry!  
**

**I sincerely apologise for any OOC behaviour. Please guide me along and offer me feedback. Your support will be greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you!**


	2. The Beginning

**I do not own Hetalia or Animorphs. I'm not that creative.**

**Axis Powers: Hetalia is the brainchild of Hidekazu Himaruya, and Animorphs belongs to Katherine Applegate.**

* * *

The memories constantly battered him. There was the endless guilt. His words had sent them to their doom, he was certain of it.

_"We should look for him."_

Why in the world had he ever opened his accursed mouth? If he had shut up, maybe no one would've ended up hurt.

Russia slammed his balled-up fist on the table, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"Russia's depressed!" Lithuania cried, turning to face Estonia and Latvia. All three wore similarly terrified expressions on their face. A depressed Russia was a horrible sign.

Belarus flew into his room instantly, stroking his hair. "Big brother, everything is going to be okay. We'll get married and become one."

"Please, listen to me," Russia sniffled. He wasn't normally so helpless. He had become a great nation all by himself, despite the wars and invasions. Belarus latched herself on Russia. The Baltic trio pulled out chairs and sat down, eyeing him warily. Even Ukraine walked in, sensing the change in Russia.

"Make yourselves comfortable, this is going to be a long story," Russia began. The Baltics huddled closer, Lithuania wrapping his arms around Estonia and Latvia. Ukraine scrutinised Russia with concern.

"The Allies were all at McDonald's. We were ordering our food, but when we returned, we realised America was missing. China told us that he saw America creeping around a storeroom door, and I vouched that we look for him."

Russia took a shuddering breath and swigged his vodka.

"The four of us went to look for America. We opened the storeroom door, only to find a stairway. We went down the stairway. At the end of it was the most unimaginable thing possible.

"There was a pool filled with grey liquid, and a bright light shone right above it. Huge cages lined the walls of the cavern, and in those cages were humans. The humans were screaming and crying and begging. Some begged for freedom. Some begged to be killed. Some simply didn't move at all. It was like they had given up all hope.

"As we watched, the humans were dragged, kicking and screaming, towards the pool, by other humans. Their heads were forced into the pool, and when they emerged, they were changed."

"Mister Russia, what do you mean by '_changed_'?" Lithuania piped up meekly.

Belarus stood up and slammed her palms on the table. "Don't interrupt big brother when he is talking!"

Lithuania recoiled. Russia turned to Belarus. "Thank you," he murmured. Belarus looked like she was going to keel over in happiness.

"As I was saying... I knocked France out. France was one of the bad humans. Everyone else got mad at me, but they didn't understand why I did it. I couldn't explain how I felt the change in him. I knew instinctively that he wasn't the France we used to know.

"It was in there that we saw America too. He was trying to be a hero. He leapt right out and battled the bad humans. Everyone else except France followed. We had to help America, after all.

"The whole place was in chaos. England ran to free the prisoners. We fought valiantly, but a monstrosity appeared. It grabbed America with one of its numerous arms, and tossed him into the roiling pool.

"China very bravely sprang across the pool to catch Alfred, and they were balancing precariously at the edge of the pool when France materialised. He pushed them both into the water."

Ivan's expression darkened. "They emerged as changed people."

Everyone was silent. No one dared to speak up, despite the burning questions on their mind.

"I knew it was a lost cause. Three out of five of us had succumbed. The odds were against us. Then America was on England, dragging him towards one of the cages.

"I ran. Whenever someone got in my way, I smashed their face with my faucet. The mutant creature didn't notice me in the throngs of panicking people all screaming and running towards the exit. I'm sorry to say that all of them didn't make it. But I was lucky. I suppose it's because of my superhuman strength which comes from being a country."

Russia tugged his scarf up towards his chin. "That's the end of my story."

Latvia and Ukraine had tears streaking their cheeks, and Lithuania looked like he was on the verge of crying as well. Estonia was deep in thought. Only Belarus moved, gripping her brother in a crushing embrace. "I'm so glad you're safe, big brother!"

It was apparently the wrong thing to say. Russia shook her off, shouting, "What does it matter? Everyone else has been taken! And it was _all my fault_!"

Lithuania forced a smile. "Mister Russia, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known. The only thing you can try to do now is to repair the damage. Also, what do you mean by '_changed_'?" he pressed.

Russia pondered. "By '_changed_', I mean that they were... Different. No longer the friend I used to know. They had evil intent radiating off them."

Ukraine bawled, "All those poor humans! Why were they even in the cage?"

Russia's eyes were downcast. "I don't know. I really don't."

- Hetanimorphs -

"America, dude!" Tony called. "Wanna play video games with me?"

America barely spared Tony a glance. "Not now, Tony. I'm busy."

Tony tilted his head quizzically. America, working? Even if he was at his busiest, he never turned down an offer to play video games.

"How about horror movies, then?" Tony suggested.

"I told you, I'm busy!"

There was definitely something wrong with America.

It wasn't just America. France had ceased his flirting and taunting, choosing instead to focus on his work. England didn't even bother cooking. China barely batted an eyelid when Tony presented him with a Hello Kitty.

Something was truly wrong with them, and Tony had a slight clue of what it was.

There was only one person Tony hadn't tried to talk to, and that was Russia. Tony didn't like Russia, though. Russia scared him. Still, he might be the one person with all the answers.

Tony hid in the bushes, spying on Russia's house. The best way to get to Russia would be through Lithuania – Lithuania was easy-going, and he was the only one in the Soviet family whom Tony was close to.

It didn't take long for Tony to locate Lithuania in the house. Tony hopped up to the window and rapped on it.

Tony regretted his decision instantly. Lithuania was topless – he had been changing – and Tony didn't check beforehand.

Lithuania's reaction was pretty amusing, though. He had spazzed and threw on his shirt inside out in his panic. It took some time for him to put on his shirt correctly.

"My eyes, bitch," Tony gritted in annoyance when Lithuania finally opened the window.

He laughed abashedly. "You should've checked before knocking on the window. Besides, the proper way to enter is through the door, isn't it? So, what brings you here?"

Tony explained the whole personality change in America and his friends. Lithuania listened intently, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Mister Russia told me a story not too long ago. He said that America and the others had '_changed_'," Lithuania informed Tony.

Tony perked up. "Is Russia still behaving normally?"

"Pretty much," Lithuania conceded. "Same dark aura, same creepy laugh. The only thing different is that he's been more self-depreciating."

"Bring me to him!" Tony demanded.

Lithuania looked terrified. "It's not a really good idea to converse with him at the moment."

"I don't care, Lithuania. This is urgent!" Tony cried. "It could help to save everyone!"

"A-Alright. Come along, then." Lithuania exited the room and headed towards Russia's study. Tony followed. Lithuania tapped on the door lightly. "Mister Russia? It's Lithuania. Tony is here with me, and he has something he needs to speak with you about."

"Come in," Russia instructed in his usual soft voice.

Tony dashed in right away. "Yo, Russia, you bitch!"

Lithuania gasped and quaked in the corner. If Russia got mad, he'd face the brunt of Russia's anger. Russia, however, didn't take offence.

"You're America's friend, aren't you?" Russia asked jovially. "How cute."

Lithuania heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. I heard from Lithuania here that you witnessed the change in America. I want to know more," Tony demanded, hopping on the chair in front of Russia.

Russia's eyes darted to Lithuania for a moment. "Alright. Lithuania, you may leave."

Lithuania had never been gladder to hear those words.

Once the door clicked shut behind Lithuania, Russia turned to Tony. "There was a pool. People changed once their heads went under the water," Russia stated.

Tony leaned forward. "Listen, Russia. There are many things I need to tell you."

Russia was calm. "Go on. I can handle it."

"Very well. This is gonna take your vodka-breath away."

- Hetanimorphs -

Everyone gathered in the living room, as per Russia's orders. Latvia was wedged between Lithuania and Estonia on the sofa. Ukraine took a seat opposite them. Belarus sat on the arm of Ukraine's chair.

When Russia walked in, Belarus snapped at the Baltics to give up their seat to Russia. The three of them obliged without hesitation, and they backed away into the corner.

All eyes were on Russia as he lowered himself onto the sofa.

"Hello," Russia greeted. "I have something of utmost importance to discuss with all of you."

Just then, Tony walked in, munching on a hamburger.

Belarus scrunched her face up in disgust. "Isn't that America's alien friend? What's it doing here?" She spat America's name with contempt.

Tony turned his eyes towards Belarus. "F*ck you."

"Why, you little—" Belarus raged, yanking a knife out from under her skirt.

"Stop!" Russia bellowed. "We aren't here to fight!"

Silence fell over the group, broken only by Latvia's teeth chattering. Belarus huffed and took her place once again. Tony climbed on to the sofa, next to Russia.

"Remember the story I told you previously?" Russia asked. Everyone nodded nervously. How could they forget?

"I'm pleased to announce that we'll have a chance to save them. One that won't get us killed within seconds.

"Tony has explained everything to me. There are these alien slugs, called _Yeerks_, that enter your brain and control you. It's very rare for you to fend them off, but even if you do, they'll keep trying to wrestle control from you.

"Every move that you make will be dictated by the _Yeerk_ within your mind from now on.

"The _Yeerks_, however, require recharging every three days. They do so by soaking up Kadrona rays in a pool – that's the pool we saw," Russia clarified.

"We don't know how many people have been taken. Maybe even one of you is a Controller."

Russia scanned all five of them, then smiled. "No, I trust that you aren't."

Belarus looked like she wanted to say something, but she thought better of it. Ukraine looked worried. The Baltics... Well, they always looked scared around Russia.

"So this is what Tony has offered to us. A chance to fight back. We won't let the human race go down so easily, da?"

"Y-Yes?" Lithuania answered uncertainly.

"I'll protect big brother at all costs," Belarus seethed. "Those damned slugs are going to burn!"

"How are we going to fight back?" Estonia wondered.

Tony flicked his wrist impatiently. "I'm going to grant you all the power to morph."

"Morph?" Ukraine echoed. "We can change into animals?"

"Exactly." Tony looked pleased.

"How is morphing going to help us pull out worms from people's brains?!" Belarus shouted.

Tony was mortified. "You can't pull the _Yeerks_ out of brains directly, you'll have to wait until they enter the _Yeerk_ Pool and exit the human voluntarily."

"That's stupid," Belarus muttered angrily. "We'll have to wait three days."

"Um, so we'll be able to change into animals?" Estonia repeated.

"Yes, yes, yes," Tony grunted. "Man, you guys are slow."

"C-Can I change i-into a bird?" Latvia stammered.

Lithuania and Estonia gave Latvia a look that said "shut up".

"I know what we can do!" Ukraine exclaimed suddenly. "We could sneak into the _Yeerk_ Pool as some small animal – a fly, maybe? – then change into something strong and dangerous, and free the humans in the cages!"

"The girl with the huge rack has almost gotten it," Tony hummed in approval. Russia shot Tony a scathing glare. Ukraine wrapped her arms over her chest with a blush.

"How do we obtain this morphing ability?" Lithuania questioned.

Tony pulled a sky blue cube from seemingly nowhere. It was about the size of his eyes. He gazed at the cube reverently. "This is known as the Escafil Device. My people created this, and it gives you the power to morph. All you need to do is to touch it."

The cube glowed softly. Everyone stared at it with their mouths slightly agape.

Belarus was the first to recover. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's do it!"

"Gather round," Tony instructed, holding the cube up. The Soviets compressed themselves together, close enough that they could feel each other's hearts hammering in their chests.

One by one, each of them laid their hand gingerly on the cube. Russia went first. His hand went on the top of the cube. Ukraine went next, placing her hand on the side. Belarus, Lithuania and Estonia followed, each taking a different side. Latvia went last, his hand finding the base of the cube, his and Tony's hands barely touching.

"Don't release your hand," Tony warned, as the cube warmed up and emitted a low buzz. A shock seemed to run through each of them at the same time, as seen from the sudden widening of their eyes. It was a curious sensation; a tingle that made them feel like laughing.

And just like that, Tony snatched the cube away. "It's done," he announced.

Russia flexed his fingers experimentally. "How do I morph?"

Tony sucked noisily on his McDonald's drink. "You just need to touch an animal and acquire its DNA. It'll enter a trance-like state when you acquire its DNA, so don't worry about being attacked. There's no limit on how much DNA you can have."

"Thanks, Tony," Ukraine smiled gratefully.

"That means I can't morph into a dragon?" Lithuania asked with a trace of disappointment.

Tony laughed, "No, unless you manage to get DNA from a dragon."

"Is there anything else we have to take note of?" Estonia wanted to know.

"Oh yes!" Tony's head shot up. "I forgot to mention, you can only stay in morph for two hours, tops. Any more and you'll be trapped as that animal forever."

"Let's go get some animal DNA," Belarus snarled.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter got too technical and dull. There are many things that need to be explained. Don't give up on me yet, it's only the first chapter!**

**I apologise for any OOC behaviour.**


	3. The Addition

**I do not own Hetalia or Animorphs. I'm not that creative.**

**Axis Powers: Hetalia is the brainchild of Hidekazu Himaruya, and Animorphs belongs to Katherine Applegate.**

* * *

Estonia chewed on his bottom lip, his slim finger tracing the sketch on his notepad. He had tried to draw out his impression of a _Yeerk_, the _Yeerk_ Pool, a Controller... All his efforts were in vain. He had to see and experience it for himself. Estonia shut his notepad with a sigh and set his glasses on the nightstand. Latvia, already fast asleep on the bed, stirred.

Lithuania emerged from the shower, dabbing at his long brown locks. He signalled for Estonia to remove his spectacles – Estonia constantly forgot to take them off before falling asleep.

"Ah, thank you, Lithuania," Estonia murmured, placing the spectacles on the table next to the bed. Then he crawled into bed, next to Latvia, and fell into a deep slumber.

Lithuania glanced over his shoulders to make sure the both of them were dead to the world, and twisted the door handle silently. He crept out into the hallway.

Belarus was sneaking around the house. Her first plan was to acquire her beloved Russia's DNA. He would then be one with her.

Russia was in his study, hunched over his desk. Belarus worried for him. He needed his rest. Let those lousy Baltics do his work instead.

"Big brother," Belarus cooed, leaning over the back of his chair to drape her slender fingers across his shoulders.

Russia stood up and retreated hastily. "B-Belarus! What brings you here?" Though, Russia knew her intention all too well.

"Let's get married," Belarus insisted with complete sincerity. Her hands were clasped together as if in prayer.

"Don't you think it's a little too late at night to discuss this?" Russia evaded.

Belarus approached Russia. "It's never too late, big brother."

Russia was cornered.

Belarus reached out eagerly to touch his face.

"Go away!" Russia howled, holding her at arm's length.

Belarus scrabbled for the mere slit of flesh between his sleeve and glove. It was her only hope. Her big brother's soft skin. She touched it. She savoured it.

Russia felt his energy sap away, and his arm slipped from Belarus' shoulder.

Ukraine doodled happily. She had drawn pictures of everyone in the family as animals. Russia would be a bear. Protective and mighty, yet kind. Belarus was a bee. She seemed aggressive and dangerous at first sight, but she was actually capable of producing something sweet, like honey. _Bees are also huge fans of incest, _Ukraine joked inwardly. Lithuania was depicted as a dog; loyal, hardworking and forgiving. Estonia and Latvia... She had to think hard about these two, but she finally came to the conclusion that Estonia reminded her of a dolphin. He was intelligent and compassionate, even if he tried to hide it at times. Latvia brought to mind a bird of sorts. He was flighty and easily startled.

Ukraine stared at the empty spaces on the paper. There were way too many. "I'll fit myself in here," she murmured, pointing towards the blank next to Russia. "Tony can be next to Latvia. There's still an extra spot left..."

She shrugged it off and began to draw. It wasn't too tough to think about Tony's – she picked a seagull for him because was a noisy scavenger.

A small smile graced her lips. She knew that was childish, but she was having fun. Now... What animal could she possibly resemble?

In the end, she decided on a camel for herself. She had survived all the hardships flung at her, and she was going to last through a lot more. By the time she added the finishing touches to her artwork, Ukraine's eyelids felt heavy, and she dragged herself towards the bed.

The empty space was going to have to fill itself.

Tony was currently rooming in a guest room. Bits of sweet wrappers, coke stains and soggy lettuce littered the room.

Lithuania knocked, arousing Tony from his half-slumber. "F*ck off," Tony grunted, sitting up in bed.

Lithuania pushed open the door and regarded the room with trepidation. "Hello, Tony," he greeted, manoeuvring himself around the trash to stand in front of Tony.

"What do you want?" Tony huffed.

"Could I... Make my other friend a morpher, too?" Lithuania asked timidly.

"And which friend is that?" Tony grumbled.

Lithuania, who had been nervously playing with his fingers, dropped his hands. "It's Poland. I want to help him, Tony. He can't become a Controller as well!"

Tony scrutinised the mousy brown-haired boy with the kind emerald eyes before him. He liked the kid, really, and he would do his utmost to help him. "Okay, if you can confirm that Poland isn't a Controller," Tony agreed.

- Hetanimorphs -

"Oh my _gawd_, do you know what time it is?" Poland whined, placing the phone to his ear. "Who calls at such ungodly hours?"

"It's eleven in the morning," Lithuania pointed out. "Listen, Poland, do you know that the world is in serious danger?"

Poland bit noisily on his _Paluszki_. "Polish food is the best! Hey, Lithuania, wanna come over and help paint my house?"

"Don't ignore my question!" Lithuania griped.

"Oh, right. What could possibly go wrong, Liet? In any case, I was thinking of attaching an engine to my house so it'll fly! And I could crash it into your house! _Kaboom_!" Poland flung his empty box of _Paluszki_ in his excitement.

"It's not a joke!" Lithuania practically sobbed. "There are these grey slug-like things that'll squirm their way into your brain and take over you!"

"Wait, what? That's totally uncool." Poland sounded serious, but Lithuania's hopes were dashed when Poland continued, "I say the slugs should be pink. Either way, I need to pee."

"You're not peeing until I finish the story!" Lithuania snapped. "Okay, there is something that could help you. It doesn't physically keep the slugs out of your ear, but at least you won't be completely defenceless."

"I'm not defenceless, I have my ponies," Poland argued. "Liet, this is really urgent. Can you call some other time? Bye!"

Poland hung up.

Lithuania stared at the phone in his hand numbly. Poland didn't listen to his warning. He never listened.

"What's wrong, Lithuania?" Russia's soft voice sounded from right behind Lithuania.

Lithuania shot about a foot into the air and whipped around. "H-Hello, Mister Russia! It's n-nothing of importance."

"Tell me," Russia commanded, still in the same velvety voice. Lithuania knew he couldn't disobey.

"It's Poland," Lithuania sighed. "I tried to warn him about the _Yeerks_. He didn't listen."

"It's alright, Lithuania." Russia was embracing him in a flash, pressing Lithuania's head to his shoulder.

Lithuania trembled. He very well couldn't push Russia away, so he prayed for this to end soon. The smell of Russia's scarf was overpowering; a mix of powdery snow, infused with the intoxicating fragrance of vodka, and a crisp scent reminiscent of cut grass.

Russia pulled away after a while with a smile. "You smell nice."

"S-So do you," Lithuania replied honestly, though he screamed internally. _Why did I just admit that to him?_

A rumble from outside startled them, and they sprang apart. The door flew open with a resounding crash. Poland stood in the doorway, arms akimbo, his plaid skirt fluttering in the chilly breeze.

"Poland!" Lithuania gasped, at the same time Russia drawled, "It's you."

"Like, yeah, it's the fabulous me," Poland smirked, sashaying up to them. Lithuania was lost for words. Russia radiated dark intent.

"What were you saying about the slugs?" Poland queried. "If it can help protect myself, I totally want a share of whatever you've got to offer."

Russia emitted a long stream of "kol"s as he glowered at Lithuania. Lithuania stepped back nervously, bumping into an antique vase.

Estonia charged forward, catching the vase just before it hit the ground. Lithuania mentally worshipped Estonia for saving his sorry butt.

"Oh my _gawd_, _broski_, what's wrong with you? Must I enforce the Polish law on you?" Poland shrieked, coming between Russia and Lithuania and pointing threateningly at the former.

Russia beamed. "I'll take pleasure in partitioning you once more."

Russia entered, draping Latvia over his shoulder. Latvia flopped about limply like he was dead. Rather, he had fainted.

"_Latvia!_" Lithuania and Estonia cried out in unison, before realisation hit them.

There were two Russias.

"Eh? That's, like, totally uncool," Poland complained, his eyes darting from one Russia to the next. The one holding Latvia dropped him on the ground, and Estonia ran over to revive Latvia.

"Oh, I have another me. We can be friends, _da_?" The first Russia intoned.

"We can become one with each other. Let's get married," the second one replied.

"The s-second one sounds eerily l-like Miss Belarus," Lithuania stated.

"_You dumbass!_" Second-Russia screeched, slapping Lithuania across the face harshly. Lithuania stumbled and hit the wall.

Poland freaked out. "How dare you hit my Liet! Your capital will become Warsaw!"

"Belarus?" First-Russia uttered the word slowly, as if he weren't sure how to say it.

"Yes, it's me, big brother." Second-Russia tossed the scarf behind him irritably. "I was just thinking about you, and the change happened."

"You morphed?" Estonia squeaked.

Belarus gestured to her male form. "Obviously, what does it look like to you?"

"C-Could you revert back, M-Miss Belarus?" Lithuania requested.

"No! I like staying in big brother's body!" she hissed.

"Don't forget you have a two-hour limit," Ukraine reminded her as she entered. "Besides, don't be so possessive, you're going to scare him away."

"I could just morph out, and re-morph into big brother again," Belarus retorted sulkily. "Well, alright. I wouldn't like big brother to have an aversion towards me..."

Poland stomped on the ground. "What the hell is happening here?"

"Miss B-Belarus morphed into M-Mister Russia," Lithuania attempted to explain.

Latvia finally awoke. His large violet eyes opened to two Russias in front of him.

He fainted again.

"_Latvia!_" Estonia and Lithuania chorused.

Belarus scoffed, "He's such a weakling."

"I won't let you treat my underlings this way, Belarus," Russia growled, a purple aura surrounding him.

Belarus looked scared, but then she smiled – albeit maliciously. "I won't do that if you marry me."

"You're sick," Poland spat, shoving Belarus aside. "Let me get this straight – you guys can, like, change your form?"

A glare from Russia stopped Belarus in her tracks. She had been ready to sever Poland's head.

Lithuania stood by Estonia and Latvia, plastering a forced smile on his face. Estonia crouched over Latvia, murmuring to him.

Ukraine thought hard as she watched the scene before her unfold. _Could it be Poland?_

"_Da_," Russia responded, gripping his faucet tightly.

"Liet! Why didn't you tell me this before? That's so not rad," Poland chided. "I want in on this, too!"

"I did—" Lithuania began, but he was cut off by Poland.

"Like, I want to morph too!"

"I-I'll get Tony," Lithuania stammered, edging towards the door.

"I'm already here." Tony peeked out from behind a television and hopped over to Poland. "So, you're Poland? Lithuania told me about you. You wanna be a part of this, too?"

"Yeah." Poland placed his hands on his hips stubbornly. Russia and Belarus looked on with similar expressions of contempt – they had the same face, after all.

Tony gave Poland a once-over, mentally analysing him. "All you need to do is place your palm flat on any surface," Tony instructed after a long pause, reaching behind him to draw the cube out.

Poland's eyes widened when he saw the cube. "What a fabulous colour! Right, let's do this." He pressed his palm firmly against the side of the cube, Tony's hand on the underside.

Poland's lips were set in a thin line, but he suddenly burst out laughing. "That totally tickled!"

Tony fixed his unblinking gaze on Poland. "F*ck you."

"Woah, rude!" Poland started, but Ukraine engulfed him in a smothering hug.

"Welcome to the family, Poland!"

The Baltics crowded around Poland as well, even Latvia, who had only just regained consciousness.

"It's good to have you here," Lithuania told Poland with a shy smile. The two other nations muttered welcomes reluctantly.

"The only good thing I foresee from having you with us is that we can sacrifice you," Belarus scowled from a distance.

Russia grinned maniacally. "I love making new friends."

"This is a touching reunion and all, but we need to educate Poland about the _Yeerks_," Tony interrupted.

And so, they did.

- Hetanimorphs -

"That's gross." Poland stuck his tongue out, looking like he just sucked on a lemon.

Belarus was demonstrating how she morphed out, as per Russia's request. Her face was in the midst of reassembling itself as they stared at her. Her cheekbones shifted up, her nose thinned and her lips regained their usual soft pink tinge. Russia's ash-blonde hair lightened and extended out till it reached her waist. Her skin smoothened and she shrunk down to her usual height.

At last, she was standing there in all her beauty, Russia's overly large clothes weighing her down.

"I-It's quite cool," Lithuania supplied encouragingly.

Latvia was quaking. "I d-don't want that t-to happen to me!"

"Did it hurt?" Ukraine asked, concerned.

Belarus shook her head firmly. "The only thing I feel now is delight for finally being able to experience being in big brother's body. It's every bit as wonderful as I imagined."

"Don't make it sound so wrong!" Russia groaned.

"Big brother, now that I've been in you, would you like to be in me?" Belarus offered, rolling her sleeves up.

"You people are totally screwed-up," Poland commented, filing his nails.

"Should w-we be focusing on more important t-things—" Estonia inquired, but Belarus turned towards him with fire in her eyes.

"The marriage between big brother and I is the most important thing!"

"Estonia is right, let's direct our attention to the situation at hand." Russia was glad for Estonia's intervention. He was going to get a day off.

Ukraine gasped. "Let's visit the zoo!"

"The zoo?" everyone else repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, the zoo! Then we touch the animals there and get their DNA!"

"That's not a bad idea," Lithuania mused.

Latvia shook his head. "I don't want t-to go near the s-scary animals!"

"And the animals would be in an enclosure, right?" Russia wondered aloud.

"That means we have to sneak in," Belarus concluded.

"I simply love illegally entering enclosures with deadly animals," Tony voiced cheerfully.

* * *

**I never imagined this story would get any followers, so thank you very much!**

**Introducing Poland to the group! I absolutely adore Poland, and between making him one of the animal morphers, Controllers or ordinary humans, the choice was pretty obvious.**

**I apologise for any OOC behaviour.**


	4. The Disquiet

**I do not own Hetalia or Animorphs. I'm not that creative.**

**Axis Powers: Hetalia is the brainchild of Hidekazu Himaruya, and Animorphs belongs to Katherine Applegate.**

* * *

The entire Soviet family and Tony had voted unanimously on paying a visit to the zoo. They had their dinner, and went to bed. Poland had been forced to room with the Baltics, which disrupted their entire night's sleep – Poland was a kicker, and he kept hogging the entire blanket. Plus, their bed was already cramped enough with only the three of them in it.

Now everyone was at the zoo, and they gathered around a map, mentally selecting the exhibits they wanted to sneak into.

Russia folded the map up and peered at the faces around him. "We'll split up, and meet back here by five. Remember, you just have to touch the animal with your bare hands, and it'll go into a trance-like state for a few seconds. It would be wise for you to run for your lives during that time."

Everyone stared back mutinously. _How morbid_, they cringed inwardly.

"Well then, I'll be off." Russia slid the map into his pocket and turned on his heels.

Belarus took off after him without hesitation, and Russia broke into a run. The both of them disappeared behind a bend.

Poland turned to Lithuania immediately. "Liet, Liet! Let's go look at the ponies!"

Estonia and Latvia gave Lithuania a lost-puppy look, which Lithuania completely missed, as Poland was already dragging him in the other direction.

Ukraine patted her hair. "Where are you going?"

"I think we'll go to the aquarium first, Miss Ukraine," Estonia replied politely. "We'll see you later."

"Alright then." Ukraine dipped her head to look at the grey alien next to her. "Would you like to accompany me?"

"Yes, bitch," Tony asserted graciously. Ukraine and Tony began walking in the same direction Russia and Belarus had gone earlier.

Once out of sight, Latvia turned to Estonia. "Lithuania's spending too much time with Poland. I wish Poland hadn't joined." Latvia was more serious than Estonia had ever seen him.

"I know. He'll eventually realise that I'm better than Poland," Estonia agreed.

"What do you mean, 'I'? He obviously likes me more," Latvia drawled.

The both of them turned back to the path in front of them with a dissatisfied grunt.

"So... Where are we going?" Latvia finally popped the question after they reached the end of the road.

"I don't know," Estonia muttered. "Do you have any animals in mind?"

Latvia shook his head. "I couldn't focus on the map since I could feel Russia's gaze on me."

"Same here."

The two nations sighed.

"Let's just wander around and see what catches our fancy," Estonia suggested. "Sitting around and moping isn't an option."

"Okay."

Estonia and Latvia followed the perimeter of the zoo. It wasn't long before they came across a bison enclosure. They exchanged a look, and both understood that they didn't mind having a bison morph.

"I believe we could lure it over with food," Estonia stated. Latvia began looking for shrubs straightaway. He found a leafy branch and broke it off, bringing it back to Estonia.

"Perfect," Estonia complimented, taking the branch and placing it over the fence.

The bison lumbered up lazily. Latvia squeaked, "It's huge."

It was indeed huge, with rippling muscles covering its entire chest and lumbar area. "That's a good thing, it'll be powerful," Estonia placated. "Anyway, I'll touch it first, and you can touch it after it enters the trance."

"Sounds good to me," Latvia agreed.

The bison was now chewing on the stem. Estonia pulled his arm back slightly, attempting to draw the bison closer.

The bison harrumphed in annoyance and spit out the branch, looking right at Estonia.

"W-Where's it looking?" Latvia squealed.

"I h-heard bisons are the second most f-ferocious animals, after the Alaskan b-bear!" Estonia cried, taking a step back.

"It... It won't b-be able to come out, r-right?"

"I h-hope not!"

The bison backed up a little, and pawed the ground roughly.

The two nations found each other's hands, and held on for all they were worth.

The bison charged forward, and the duo nearly peed their pants.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Estonia exclaimed, turning on his heel and sprinting as fast as he could. Latvia was yanked along with Estonia, and when Latvia glanced back, he saw the bison had leapt over the fence, and had actually managed to clear it with the tips of his hooves barely skimming the top.

"I-It's going to c-come after us!" Latvia bawled, stumbling after Estonia.

"Quick, up a tree!" Estonia ordered, stopping in front of a tree just long enough to heft Latvia onto the lowest branch. Estonia followed, scrabbling for a foothold on the rough bark.

Screams sounded nearby, as well as the din of many garbage cans toppling.

Latvia reached down to grasp Estonia's collar, trying his hardest to pull him up.

Estonia's arm encircled the branch Latvia was on, his feet kicking erratically as they strained to hook on to the branch.

The bison came into view, its hooves pounding on the floor and kicking up clouds of dust. Civilians screamed and got out of the way, but some simply got bowled over by the raging bison.

"What have we done?!" Estonia shrieked, hoisting himself into a sitting position on the branch.

"People are g-going to suffer because of what w-we did," Latvia added with a sniffle.

The bison dashed past them – it seemed he wasn't even looking for revenge, he was just on a killing spree.

"Should we try to subdue it ourselves?" Estonia inquired.

"W-We should, we s-started this mess," was Latvia's answer.

- Hetanimorphs -

"Big brother."

Russia exclaimed loudly. "B-Belarus! H-How nice to see you here..."

"The pleasure is all mine, big brother." Belarus came into view, her long platinum-blonde hair falling perfectly around her.

Russia shifted awkwardly. "You're interested in a jaguar morph, too?"

Belarus' stare drilled into Russia. "All I'd ever need is big brother's DNA, which I already have."

"Then why are you here? Go away!" Russia wept.

"I want to be with big brother forever."

"Okay, I'm going to get a jaguar morph," Russia informed Belarus with a sigh. The both of them were at the back door of the jaguar enclosure, cramped together in the cold, damp space.

"I'll catch the jaguar for you, big brother. Then you wouldn't get hurt." Without another word, Belarus twisted the door handle and headed straight for the nearest jaguar.

"B-Belarus!" Russia cried, seizing his pickaxe and hurrying after her.

She was wrestling a jaguar on the ground, her arm twisted savagely around the jaguar's neck. Shocked gasps arose from the spectators. The jaguar struggled but he was practically helpless in Belarus' arms.

Russia ran up to her. "You're crazy! Let's go, Belarus."

Belarus gazed at Russia. "I've subdued the jaguar, big brother. Touch it. And after this is done we can get married."

Russia took off his glove and placed a shaking hand on the jaguar's pelt. He had no experience in acquiring DNA, and it wasn't like he could press a button and the DNA would automatically be stored in him. What was he supposed to do?

"You have to want it, big brother," Belarus rasped, as the jaguar continued to thrash.

_I do want it_, Russia thought. As if the jaguar had been drugged, it slipped into a trance. The DNA had been acquired, but Russia didn't feel any different.

Russia extended his hand towards Belarus. "Let's go, Belarus!"

She couldn't have accepted his hand any faster.

As the pair turned to leave, a hulking jaguar strode up to block their path. Belarus snatched out twin knives from under her skirt and stood protectively before Russia. "I'll kill you!" she screeched, before lunging forward and raking the knife through the jaguar harshly. The jaguar started, but he wasn't fast enough. Belarus gripped the jaguar's forelimb and snapped it viciously.

The spectators let out horrified shouts.

The jaguar whipped his head to the side and tried to take a large chunk out of Belarus' arm, but she withdrew her hand at breakneck speed.

Russia was rooted on the spot. Belarus was a monster. Had she no feelings? She was pulverising an innocent creature!

"Stop!" Russia commanded, prying Belarus away from the jaguar. She had been in the midst of cracking its skull open.

"It's a danger to big brother!" Belarus refuted with anguish.

Russia dragged Belarus towards the door. "Enough! I'm safe, but thanks to you, we might be arrested now."

His words stung like salt on an open wound. Belarus found herself tearing up. "It's... My fault?"

Russia kept silent.

"If it's my fault, I'll do everything I can to amend my mistake and protect big brother!" she proclaimed adamantly.

- Hetanimorphs -

Lithuania was tired. He had planned his route already, but Poland was getting in the way of his plans. His first stop was originally going to be the crocodile enclosure, followed by the birds of prey, then the hyenas, but all he had seen were ponies after ponies.

"I wish I could keep these ponies!" Poland crooned as he nuzzled the thirtieth pony today. Lithuania nodded wearily and glanced at his watch. Twelve fifteen. They had been given about seven hours to explore this place, and two hours had been spent merely ogling ponies.

"Poland..." Lithuania tried getting through to his partner for the fifth time. "We don't have much time left, and wouldn't it be more useful to look at other animals? This is the sixteenth pony you've acquired, isn't it?" Lithuania had also acquired one pony's DNA. There was no harm in doing that. A pony might, by some stretch of the imagination, come in handy one day.

Poland pouted. "But this pony is so rad! Look at the way it swishes its tail!"

"We'll come back again later, Poland," Lithuania promised. "Please let me get the animals I want."

"Okay," Poland finally relented.

Lithuania smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Poland." He led the way, trying his best to recall the way to the crocodile enclosure.

"What's that commotion?" Poland raised his head, tiptoeing to look over the heads of the people in the crowd. Lithuania followed the direction of Poland's gaze as well.

"The people look scared, I wonder why?" Lithuania wondered.

They soon found out. A four-legged creature burst into view, seemingly intent on creating the greatest racket possible.

"What's that?!" Poland screeched, cowering behind Lithuania.

Hoards of people scattered when the animal raced towards them, all yelping in terror. No one they saw got injured, but there were tell-tale signs of casualties, such as a bloodied scrap of cloth hanging off the creature's horns.

The gigantic animal blew past Poland and Lithuania without a second glance, for which they were thankful for. Pounding footsteps grew louder, and it seemed like people were running towards them.

"Lithuania!" Estonia and Latvia panted, stopping to catch their breaths.

"Estonia! Latvia!" Lithuania was delighted to see them. "How has acquiring gone?"

Curious onlookers peeked in their direction. Who were these people ad why were they calling each other countries?

"W-We haven't gotten a s-single one," Latvia sobbed.

"We wanted to get that bison," Estonia explained. "But it got mad, sprang across the fence and went absolutely crazy!"

Poland scrunched his nose up. "Ew, it's so ugly and smelly."

Lithuania ignored Poland's rude comment. "That's terrible! What are you going to do now?"

"We're hoping to chase it and calm it down somewhat," Estonia told Lithuania.

"I-I'll help too," Lithuania affirmed, despite his disappointment at not being able to get his desired animals once again.

"I don't wanna." Poland frowned.

Estonia and Latvia gave Poland a withering look.

"You can go look at the ponies," Lithuania quickly suggested. "I'll go with them."

"But I want to be with Liet," Poland whined. "Fine, I'll come along."

The four of them hurried after the bison.

"There!" Estonia called. The bison had entered an open field and was now grazing serenely.

"It calmed down quickly," Latvia observed.

Lithuania stepped forward with much difficulty – Poland was hanging on to his arm even though he had already expressed his displeasure at that. "We have to approach it in a non-threatening way."

Estonia and Latvia gave Lithuania a beseeching look, and Lithuania sagged. "Oh, alright, I'll do it."

Lithuania prised Poland's fingers off, paying no heed to the latter's objections. He inched closer to the bison, murmuring friendly, encouraging words. The bison regarded him with mild interest, nothing more.

"There, there," Lithuania cooed, moving his arm slowly so as not to startle the bison. His fingers brushed the fur coat lightly at first, then he began to stroke the skin of the bison.

He gestured for the others to come over as he began the acquiring.

Estonia and Latvia trudged over gingerly, Poland lagging behind. They each laid a hand on the stunned animal.

When all of them lifted their hand, a smile was on their faces – even Poland's. The bison gave a shudder, and Lithuania resumed his petting.

"Thanks, bison." Lithuania felt bubbly. This was his first useful morph. The others chimed in with thanks as well.

- Hetanimorphs -

Out of all the Soviets, Ukraine was probably the most productive. She could be extremely determined once she put her mind to it. She had gone to the petting zoo and acquired almost all the animals there. Then she had dropped by the stables. She even went to animal feedings and touched the animals. It was a little hard to explain why the animal became limp when she laid her hand on it, but all the zookeepers brushed that off as "oh, he likes you".

Ukraine was extremely pleased with herself. "Today has been great, right, Tony?"

"I'm hungry," Tony complained.

"I'll buy you a hotdog," Ukraine offered, making a beeline for the nearest hotdog stand.

"What's up with that? It looks like an alien!" the shopkeeper pointed out.

Ukraine put a reassuring hand on Tony's small shoulders. "That's my son. He's dressing up."

"F*ck you," Tony blurted.

The shopkeeper gave Ukraine an accusing glare. "Don't you teach your child manners?"

Ukraine squeezed Tony's shoulder. "That was rude, Tony. Please apologise to the poor man."

"Bitch," Tony responded.

"Well, there's obviously some problem here," the man condemned.

Ukraine was in tears. "I'm so sorry for my son's unacceptable behaviour! Tony, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

The shopkeeper muttered something unpleasant under his breath.

"Tony, you cannot say 'f*ck you' and 'bitch' to people," Ukraine chided.

"I do what I like. F*ck you," Tony retorted.

Ukraine sighed. "Let's just look for other animals, alright?"

* * *

**To be honest, I have quite a bit of trouble describing Ukraine. I've based her character here off the anime, manga and her songs (Carrot and Sticks, Goodnight with Sheep), but I still worry that I'm disgracing her character. Tony is tough as well, since he gets like five minutes of screentime.**

**Estonia and Latvia have tense relations, though they still depend a lot on each other. It's pretty cute, isn't it?**

**I apologise for any OOC behaviour.**


	5. The Catastrophe

**I do not own Hetalia or Animorphs. I'm not that creative.**

**Axis Powers: Hetalia is the brainchild of Hidekazu Himaruya, and Animorphs belongs to Katherine Applegate.**

**This is my response to guest(s) who have reviewed. Thank you for the review!**

**1. Weeell, it's not up to me to decide if Crazy Helen did indeed see _Tony's_ ship, though that's an interesting speculation, and it actually fits the story!**

**2. I won't be posting the list of nations that have been infected, but here's a recap of the names listed in the prologue: America, England, France, China, Germany, Prussia, Italy, Romano and Japan. That's a really long time you've been in the fandom! :o *Salute***

**3. Ukraine will get more *boing*. XD Sorry that the States won't be making an appearance anytime soon. I'm not good at portraying OCs. (Heck, I'm not even good at portraying the characters in here.)**

* * *

"Belarus, shut up," Russia snarled with more force than he had intended. Belarus was making it really hard for him to stay undercover with her constant chants of "marry me".

Belarus ceased her chant. What was even worse than not being with her big brother was her big brother getting mad at her. "Sorry, big brother."

"Thank you."

The both of them had escaped relatively unscathed. No one had managed to catch them as they left through the back door. Russia hoped the vets would be able to patch up the poor jaguar.

Time was ticking away. A large digital clock nearby revealed that it was already one. He had four hours left to acquire more animals, and so far, he had only gotten one.

"Belarus, stay here and be quiet," Russia instructed, smashing the lock with his pickaxe. Belarus hunched in the corner with a sulk.

Russia stepped into the enclosure quietly. It had been designed to resemble a rainforest, and there was lush greenery everywhere. Wide leaves, rotting logs, towering trees... It provided him with camouflage, but it was also going to be quite a challenge locating the black mamba.

A loud hiss drew Russia's attention towards a log near his foot. Well, that was easy.

Russia didn't stir. He knew the black mamba could strike much faster than he could ever hope to move.

The black mamba's head appeared at the head of the log, precariously close to Russia's foot. It was swaying side to side, as if in some sort of dance. Its long tongue flicked out to taste the air.

Belarus hated this feeling. Russia had thrown himself right in the middle of dangerous territory, and she wasn't there to protect him. Screw making her big brother happy by listening to his orders; he'd thank her later for saving his sorry butt.

Belarus crouched and ran into the snake enclosure.

Russia was still unmoving, though a cold sweat had broken out on his forehead. The black mamba continued its little dance, its beady eyes now on Russia's boot.

A rustle from behind startled the large nation. _Was there another one?_ he thought in dismay. _If I'm surrounded there's no way I'd ever make it out of here._

Then he remembered. Belarus! She was still outside, she could run for help.

Russia moved with such agonising slowness, his muscles screamed at him. He was halfway into a squat when the black mamba vanished from sight. _I don't want to have to put my hand into the log,_ he lamented. It could bite him. Black mamba venom was one of the most deadly venom in the world.

"Big brother, I've caught the offending snake," Belarus drawled, her voice now terrifyingly low.

"B-Belarus? You're here? I told you to stay outside!" Russia groaned.

"I couldn't do it. You would've gotten injured." Belarus stepped forward, parting the fronds of a fern. In her arms was a ball-like object.

Russia stared. "That's the black mamba?"

"Yes. I tied it into a huge knot."

Russia paused, trying to process all that was wrong with that sentence. For starters, Belarus touched the black mamba. She actually had enough skill to knot it. And what she did was inhumane.

"Let me touch it, Belarus."

Belarus stretched her arm out, and Russia pressed a finger to the black mamba's skin. It was surprisingly soft and cool to the touch.

"Right, let's go," Russia commanded. "Unknot the poor critter."

Belarus tossed the black mamba on the ground. "It can unknot itself. Hurry, big brother. Your safety is at stake!" She pushed Russia towards the door.

Once the both of them were outside, Russia forced himself to give his little sister a smile. "You're incredible, Belarus."

Belarus' breath hitched. "Does this mean you'll marry me?"

"No, go away!"

- Hetanimorphs -

Ukraine plopped herself down on a bench, using her fingers to massage her shoulder blades. "Ah, Tony, I'm exhausted and my back hurts."

Tony looked back stoically. "Bitch."

"Tony, buddy!"

They looked in the direction of the shout. The only person they saw had a stubborn cowlick and lively blue eyes behind his red-framed spectacles.

_America._

"Act normal," was all Tony managed to utter before America came within earshot.

"Hey, dudes!" America slurped his coke noisily.

"Hello, America," Ukraine and Tony greeted slightly apprehensively.

America's crystal-clear eyes bored into them. "Tony, man, I've been searching everywhere for ya! Where have you been?"

"I was playing with Liet," Tony lied, though that technically wasn't a lie, since he did play with Lithuania.

"At that creepy Russia's house?"

"Russia didn't bother us much," Tony responded.

"I see. That's good!" America slapped Tony on the back. "And what about you, Ukraine? Whatcha doin' here?"

"Just... Looking at the animals!" Ukraine laughed nervously. She knew America was a Controller, and she was afraid of what he might do to her.

"The animals are pretty cool," America agreed jovially. "Hey, mind if I hang out with you guys?"

Tony and Ukraine exchanged glances. They couldn't very well reject him.

"Sure!" Ukraine gritted out, her stomach turning into a butterfly garden.

"So what have you been up to?" America asked conversationally.

_The Yeerk in his head is a really good actor,_ Ukraine mused. _What would happen if I became a Controller? Would anyone ever know what had happened to the real me?_

"I kicked Liet's butt to my home planet in video games," Tony supplied, noticing Ukraine's silence.

America chortled, "Aw, yeah! Way to go, Tony!"

Tony stepped purposefully on Ukraine's foot, snapping her out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry for zoning out!" she cried.

"Huh?" America was as oblivious as ever. "Oh, it's no problem, Ukraine. Don't get so worked up!"

"R-Right... I've been farming," Ukraine answered America's earlier question.

"Farming? Oh, right, you've gotta supply McDonald's with those greens!" America responded.

"Not only that!" Ukraine protested, but she knew there was no getting through to the thick-skulled American.

America tossed his empty drink can into the bin. It landed inside perfectly, and he gave a whoop. "Anyway, I'd like to introduce a new club to you!"

"Oh?" Ukraine had a bad feeling about this.

"It's called The Sharing. Think of it as a type of boy scouts, except we allow females, of course!"

- Hetanimorphs -

"It feels totally great," Poland chirped.

"Yeah," the Baltic trio conceded. All of them instantly felt more confident after the acquiring, like they weren't completely weak anymore.

"We have to bring the bison back," Lithuania continued matter-of-factly. He was resting his palm on the back of the neck of the bison as it chewed grass placidly.

"I hope t-the zookeepers won't scold us," Latvia whimpered.

Estonia pushed his glasses up. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't worry so much," Lithuania reassured with a gentle ruffle of Latvia's hair. "Come along." He stroked the bison, coaxing it to move.

"He's so cool!" Latvia whispered excitedly to Estonia. They nodded and gazed adoringly at Lithuania.

The bison trudged alongside Lithuania. Everyone else followed behind. People cast half-scared, half-curious looks at the group. _Who are these people and why do they have a bison?_

"There you are!" An angry zookeeper came into sight, wielding something which looked like a slapper.

They froze.

"Thanks for bringing the bison back," the zookeeper went on as he approached. "There were reports of it leaping over the fence – can you believe it? – and running rampant. Several people have been severely injured and sent to the hospital already."

Poland hid behind Lithuania. Lithuania spoke, "That's terrible. I hope they're recuperating! Here's the bison... We caught it while it was grazing on that field." He pointed in the direction of the grassy plain.

"I can't believe it managed to jump over the fence. It's not a short jump by any stretch," the zookeeper expressed with a frown. "Well, kids, thanks for your help. Come along now." The last part was directed to the bison. He held up the slapper and smacked the animal with it. Sparks shot out from the slapper as it crackled, and the bison jerked.

"That's enough!" Estonia shoved the zookeeper aside roughly. "It's not nice to bully the animals!"

The normally cowering Latvia looked enraged as well. In fact, everyone there had fire in their eyes.

"Chill!" the zookeeper roared, stooping to pick up the slapper. "It's not even going to harm the animal!"

"You could totally see the way the bison jerked, _broski_!" Poland retorted. "It must've, like, hurt him!"

"That's no way to treat an animal!" Lithuania exclaimed, though slightly more calmly than the others.

The zookeeper glowered. "Do you kids have ten years' worth of experience in handling animals? No? Then shut up and let me do what I know is best!"

"You aren't fit t-to look after the bison, y-you're a monster!" Latvia wept, running to seize the zookeeper's arm.

This sent the zookeeper over the edge, and he lashed out at Latvia with the slapper. It sparked violently, a huge flash illuminating Latvia's small frame.

_"Latvia!"_ Lithuania and Estonia cried. They were kneeling by him in a blink of an eye.

Guilt flashed through the zookeeper's eyes for a second, but it was soon replaced with smugness. "That'll teach you kids to be rude." He grasped a fistful of the bison's long fur and led him away.

"Oh my _gawd_, is he, like, alright?" Poland inquired, running towards Latvia.

Latvia's eyes fluttered open weakly. "I-It hurts..." Blood trickled out from the side of his mouth.

Estonia and Lithuania's sorrow-filled eyes met. "We have to get him to the hospital," Lithuania breathed raggedly.

"No," Estonia mouthed with anguish. "Latvia, you'll pull through. You're a country, you can't die!"

Poland leaned over them. "All he needs to do is, like, morph."

"He can't morph when he's in such pain!" Lithuania objected.

"Silly Liet." Poland's eyes shone with humour. "The bison wasn't injured when we got its DNA, right? So if Latvia morphs into the bison, he'll be in that condition!"

Poland's words left them dumbfounded. It surprisingly made perfect sense... But...

The two Baltics had the exact same notion: "Latvia can't morph in the middle of the road!"

"I've got it. Let's move him to the field. It's not too far away," Poland crowed with flourish.

"Would it be wise to move Latvia?" Estonia cautioned.

Latvia coughed; a wet, gurgling noise which greatly distressed the others. "I'm f-fine." When he took his hand away from his mouth, it came away bloody.

"R-Right," Lithuania stammered uncertainly. "Just cry out if it hurts, okay?"

"It already h-hurts, so just d-do it."

Estonia slid his arm gingerly under Latvia's armpits, and Lithunia held on to Latvia's feet. They made an awkward, stumbling dash to the open field. Latvia's body bounced with every step they took, and more blood spurted out of his mouth.

Poland felt sickened as he jogged with them. He had never had a strong stomach for these sort of things, and Latvia was practically a bloody fountain already.

"Okay!" Lithuania shouted once they were far in the field. "We're here." The two of them lowered Latvia on to the grass with care.

Latvia gazed at them through tear-filled eyes. "I'll be fine, I-I've survived under Russia's rule f-for this long, right?"

"Y-Yes," they conceded, a lump forming in their throats.

"Well, then, I'll b-begin the morph." Latvia's eyes closed.

Lithuania and Estonia reached for each other's hand. They held on tightly, despite their clammy palms. Poland sat on the grass next to Lithuania.

Latvia changed. The first things to be replaced were his limbs – they grew darker, the tips of his arms and legs hardening. Fine hair sprouted from his skin, covering his entire body. Then, his torso swelled. Latvia's red uniform ripped into shreds.

Poland leaned over and retched on the grass. Latvia looked like the result of a twisted lab experiment.

Latvia's face elongated, his nose at the front. His entire body became darkly pigmented. Finally, his ears shifted to the top of his head and his mop of blonde hair was sucked into his skull.

Latvia was now a bison.

"Latvia, are you alright?" Estonia breathed.

The bison struggled to stand up, then began to gnaw on the grass.

"Latvia..." Lithuania called.

Latvia ignored them.

"At least he doesn't look like he's dying," Poland consoled.

_"Latvia!"_ Estonia bellowed. "Don't let the animal's mind take over you!"

As if a switch was flipped, the bison's head shot up. His eyes found the trio, and a flash of recognition passed through those eyes.

"Latvia!" Estonia ran over to hug him. "You're fine, right?"

The bison's mouth opened and a gagging sound was produced.

"Oh, right." A smile was on Lithuania's face. "Bisons can't talk."

*Grass tastes disgusting*

Everyone's head whipped around to stare at each other, and they all understood that they heard it as well.

Estonia patted the bison. "Latvia, was that you?"

*What's Estonia talking about? Man, I wish I could talk in morph. Maybe if I get a parrot I'll be able to talk.*

"Latvia! We can hear you!" Lithuania cried elatedly. "I think what we're hearing is your thoughts!"

*Huh? My thoughts? Oh crap, I hope they don't find out about my secret vodka stash.*

"And now we totally, like, know you have a secret vodka stash," Poland teased, looking up from his phone. "You'd better share it with us!"

"Latvia, you're underaged..." Estonia berated.

*Stop reading my mind!*

They looked at each other quizzically. Then Lithuania spoke up. "We're not reading your mind, Latvia. You're screaming in our heads."

*W-What? How do I stop this?*

"I guess that's something we'd have to figure out by ourselves," Estonia declared. "Now, the question is, what do we do now? We can't go home with an enormous bison! And if Latvia turns back, he'd still be injured, right?"

"I'm not sure." Lithuania pressed a finger to his chin as he pondered deeply. "We should ask Tony."

"Tony's with Ukraine," Estonia piped up. "I'll call her."

Estonia pulled out a cell phone and punched in her number. He placed the phone against his ear, waiting for her to pick up the call.

- Hetanimorphs -

America had been overenthusiastic about introducing them to The Sharing. It was apparently a club that did charity work. They baked and sold cookies, visited orphanages and raised funds for the needy.

Ukraine had been rather interested to join at the beginning, but when America was away taking his toilet break, Tony explained what The Sharing was.

It was a club that recruited innocent, ignorant people, and turned them into Controllers.

* * *

**Can I just say I love Belarus in the story? She's such a strong person. Okay, she's kinda like Rachel in the books. XD  
**

**The speeches enclosed by asterisks is "thought-speak". It's like telepathy. Their voice just pops into your mind. I'm using asterisks because the "less than" and "more than" signs don't show up here.  
**

**I apologise for any OOC behaviour.**


	6. The Fraud

**I do not own Hetalia or Animorphs. I'm not that creative.**

**Axis Powers: Hetalia is the brainchild of Hidekazu Himaruya, and Animorphs belongs to Katherine Applegate.**

**This is my response to 34 36 Avatar. Thank you for the review!**

**Just out of curiosity, are you the person who did the previous reviews as well? If you are, I believe I might have misinterpreted your request for the list of infested nations. :P So if you're referring to the countries that the Yeerks have begun to conquer, I... don't even know. Yes, I'm an awful writer, and I make it sound like the Earth is just one huge continent. XD The Yeerk conquest hasn't spread that far yet. It's probably concentrated in America.**

**Hm... To be honest, I don't really plan out my story. I just type, and whatever happens, I go with it. So I can't give you a definite answer about Australia yet. (And it'd be quite a spoiler, wouldn't it? :P)  
**

******By the way, if the Hetalia characters are Controllers, it doesn't automatically mean that all the citizens that are in... say, "Italy", are Controllers too.**

* * *

"Your boobs are jiggling," Tony pointed out.

Ukraine fished her phone from her pocket with a frown. "It's the vibration from my phone, Tony. That was rude. Oh, Estonia's calling. Excuse me," she told America and Tony, turning away to answer the call. "Hello, Estonia. What's wrong?"

"We need to talk to Tony. Something terrible happened to Latvia and he morphed into an animal. The animal was perfectly healthy, so we reasoned that Latvia would be in that condition when he morphed. Now we want to know if Latvia will still be injured once he morphs back."

"Oh, I'll get Tony on the line," Ukraine hurriedly replied. "Tell Tony the entire story."

She handed the phone to Tony. "Hey bitch," Tony greeted, pressing the phone to the side of his head.

"Hey Tony, something terrible has happened to Latvia." Estonia recited the entire story again.

"Latvia will be fine once he turns back," Tony whispered – he was afraid America might overhear.

He needn't have worried, though. America was engrossed in his phone. America slid the phone back into his pocket and glanced up. "What's going on?" he prodded.

"Latvia needs some help, that's all," Ukraine broke in.

"The hero shall come to the rescue!" America proclaimed. "Let's go!" He took off, running down the path.

Ukraine gasped, "No!"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Come on, I'll beam you up to my spaceship." He snapped his fingers and a green light engulfed them. Ukraine felt herself floating, the ground getting further and further away. Then her surroundings changed, and she realised she was inside a completely whitewashed spaceship.

"Chase America," Tony ordered the pilot in the front. The pilot looked exactly the same as Tony.

The pilot answered something incomprehensible, and the spaceship gave a jolt. Ukraine peered out of one of the small windows curiously.

The spacecraft was hovering among the clouds, just out of sight of the civilians. There was a small built-in telescope by the window. She looked through it, roving the area below her. Not long after, she recognised the vivacious American. His bomber jacket flapped behind him like a makeshift cape.

Ukraine tried to locate Latvia. It wouldn't be too hard to spot a bison in the open.

_There._

Two blondes, one brunette and one bison stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the flat green grass. She noted, with dismay, that America was heading straight in their direction. There was barely time to warn them.

"Tony, go to the field and beam us down! They're there! America is going to find them!" Ukraine knew she sounded hysterical. She _felt_ hysterical.

Tony barked out more commands to the pilot in a foreign language. The spacecraft banked to the side sharply, and Ukraine felt her ears pop as they descended swiftly.

"Come here, Ukraine," Tony called. He was standing on a door. She made her way over. Tony pressed a button, and the door swung open.

Ukraine screamed. All she saw was clear sky, and it was going to be a horribly long drop to the ground.

"I don't want this!" Ukraine snatched Tony up and held him in a crushing hug.

Tony was suffocated. "Chill, man! It's a beam, you won't fall. Besides, I bet you'd just bounce right up again if you landed on your chest."

He'd achieved his goal. Ukraine pushed him away disgustedly and folded her arms over her chest. Tony was right, though. Her descent was as gentle as a tiny pebble sinking in a calm pool.

The Baltics and Poland all looked on as they were beamed down. Their eyes were wide with amazement.

Ukraine finally felt herself touch solid ground, and she flung herself towards them. "We must go! Quick, get into the beam! America is coming this way!"

"A-America?" Lithuania's voice wavered; he had mixed feelings about this. America was a Controller, but also a good friend whom he hadn't met for quite some time.

"Liet, let's get out of here!" Poland tugged on Lithuania's arm lightly. Estonia, Latvia, Ukraine and Tony were already floating up towards the spaceship. Lithuania stumbled, regained his footing, then ran towards the green beam.

A shout from behind caught their attention, and when they turned, America was barrelling at full speed right towards them. "Hey Lithuania! Hey Poland!"

Poland squeaked and froze. Lithuania pushed Poland into the beam before stepping in as well. Lithuania could feel remorseful later, but for now, all he focused on was: _He's a Controller. He's a Controller that looks and acts exactly like America._

America came nearer, squinting at the spacecraft floating in the sky. "Tony? Tony, buddy, where ya going? If you're going on an adventure, count me in!" With that, he stepped into the green light as well, just a few feet below Poland and Lithuania.

Tony cursed colourfully, and it was evident by the way the pilot covered his ears that the words were unpleasant. The other nations, however, had no clue of what he said.

"Alright, shut off the beam once Poland and Lithuania enter the spaceship safely," Tony snapped. "I'm really sorry to say that we'd have to sacrifice America for the sake of this world."

"You're going to let America fall to his death?" Ukraine screamed.

"Latvia, morph out, now!" Estonia exclaimed. "You'll be fine, Tony said so."

Even as a bison, Latvia still managed to tremble really hard. He began the morph back into himself. This time, the fur was sucked back into his body first, leaving behind a peachy, hairless bison.

This situation would've been almost comical, if not for the fact that one of the greatest countries in the world was going to be sent to his doom.

- Hetanimorphs -

Belarus stopped once every few minutes to cough. Russia ignored her at first, but her coughing grew more persistent. Each cough racked her entire body. She was clutching her abdomen as she walked, and even her movement was erratic. She swayed side-to-side, tripping over nothing occasionally.

"Are you alright?" Russia finally asked.

Belarus' cloudy eyes met Russia's clear violet ones. Russia noted, with fear, that Belarus had never showed any signs of weakness before. Until now.

"I-I'm fine," she croaked, and gave a violent shudder.

"You're not fine," Russia opposed. "What happened?"

She raised a trembling hand to push her lank hair away from her face, and Russia spotted it.

Russia didn't know how to begin describing it. It was swollen, it was red, it looked like rashes and blisters, and it oozed like suppurating wounds and foetid flesh.

Russia had seen many awful things in his life, but to see this, on his younger sister's delicate wrist... It was beyond horrible.

"Belarus! What in the world?" Russia yelled, seizing her forearm. Belarus didn't even have the energy to croon something about him touching her. She merely eyed him lethargically.

"I'm getting a doctor," Russia insisted. "Just stay awake, Belarus."

She attempted to speak, but when she did, a mouthful of saliva bubbled out and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Russia scooped Belarus up and broke into a full-out sprint towards... He didn't even know, really. He was just going to collide into a zookeeper and threaten him to save his little sister. Or else.

It didn't take long for him to find one of the staff. She wasn't even a zookeeper, she was just a road sweeper. Russia's eyes glowed, though half his face was in shadow, as he listed out the things he would do to her if she didn't save Belarus right now.

"I-I can't s-save h-her but I c-can bring h-her to t-the nurse," the terrified road sweeper stammered.

"Okay." Russia stepped aside, allowing her to lead the way.

She hurried towards the nurse's office, Russia running after her. Belarus was getting jostled really badly, and every jerk made Russia's heart leapt into his mouth, but he knew time was of the essence here.

She knocked wildly on the nurse's door and the nurse flung the door open with a harried look. "Here you go!" the poor road sweeper exclaimed, sidling past Russia to get as far away from him as possible.

The nurse was extremely efficient. She told Russia to lay Belarus down on the bed, and instructed him wait in the other room as she removed Belarus' clothes.

Her gasp was clearly audible, even through the door.

A while later, she stepped into the room Russia was in with a pale face. "I've injected her with antivenom and cleaned her multiple bites, but her condition is really serious. The venom was in her for too long."

Russia stood up. Now he was a head taller than the nurse.

"Belarus will pull through. She's a strong little sister," he drawled. "I want to see her."

"B-By all means, d-do enter!" the nurse squeaked.

Russia strode into the room. Belarus lay on the bed, clothed in a drab white outfit. He could clearly see the snake bites on her now.

"Belarus... Why didn't you tell me you were bitten by a snake earlier?" Russia muttered, reaching down to brush her platinum-blonde hair away from her forehead.

Belarus didn't reply. Russia continued, "You can't keep acting tough and strong. Everyone has their limits, and not everyone is infallible."

It seemed almost as if Belarus was struggling to snap out of her coma. A surge of pride rose within Russia. She was going to stay alive.

Russia did something he knew would surely push her over the edge. He leaned in close to Belarus' ear, and whispered huskily, "Marry me."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Belarus' eyes shot open and she sought out Russia. "Big brother, did you really mean it?"

"No," he responded cheerfully. "I just wanted you to wake up."

"But why won't you marry me?" Belarus screeched. Almost all signs of weakness were gone now.

"I don't wanna!" Russia wailed.

The nurse cleared her throat – they hadn't even noticed her presence there. "We have to detain you for questioning."

"No," the two siblings snapped in unison.

"I think yes." She slid open another door, revealing three policemen.

Russia's eyes met Belarus. "Are you able to fight?"

She held his gaze evenly. "For big brother, I can do anything."

They sprang at the group. Belarus found out that her knives had been taken from her when she was de-clothed, which only served to fuel her rage. She flailed like a wild cat, her fingers scraping every surface she could find. The policemen raised their arms to defend themselves, only to find their arms getting shredded.

Russia took out a pickaxe from under his coat, and swung it at the nurse. She dodged it almost effortlessly, and used the wall to push herself off, sending a kick right at Russia.

He stumbled, then seized her calf and threw her onto a table viciously. She fell off the table, turned around and grabbed the table leg. She was strong enough to smash the table onto Russia. Russia rolled once his body touched the ground, and swept his pickaxe low. It caught the nurse on the back of her knee and sent her toppling over.

By this time, Russia had gotten up. He loomed over the nurse, a purple aura emanating from him. The pickaxe was aimed straight at her heart.

"Any last words?" Russia had always wanted to say that. Watching his victims attempt to formulate a witty reply in the wake of their impending death seemed like fun.

The nurse's eyes hardened.

Belarus was still facing off the three policemen, and she was doing a darn good job of it. Their clothes lay in shreds off of them, and their skin was bruised, but they continued to fight on.

Belarus had managed to snatch a scalpel off the floor – it skittered close to her when the nurse hit the table, sending medical instruments flying. She wielded it in front of her. "Come any closer and I'll slice your dicks off," she hissed.

The policemen changed tactics. They yanked their shotguns out of their holsters and pointed it at Belarus.

Belarus froze. There was no way she could win against a gun with her sharp, but also fragile scalpel.

"Slice my dick off, I dare you to," one policeman mocked, his finger teasing the trigger of the gun.

Belarus twirled the scalpel in her hand. Maybe if she threw it, it'd lodge right in the man's heart. But there would still two other policemen to deal with.

No matter. Belarus was going to die trying. She ran towards the one who taunted her, the scalpel making a perfect curve in the air she flung it straight towards another policeman.

There was a cry, and Belarus was on the man, clawing his face mercilessly. The policeman hadn't dared to shoot at her. He was all bark and no bite.

The two of them wrestled with each other. He was fruitlessly trying to shove her off him. His entire body stung from all the scratches, his muscles were burning, and his throat ran dry. Belarus ripped and punched maniacally, her breath coming out in short puffs. Her nails were caked in blood by the time she stood up, and her eyes scanned the room for Russia.

The third policeman pulled the trigger of his gun.

A loud shot rang out.

The bullet went right through Belarus.

She collapsed.

- Hetanimorphs -

"I can't do it!" Tony was freaking out.

Estonia and Ukraine was crowded around the main controls of the spaceship. They understood Tony. They'd hesitate to kill their _Yeerk_-infested friends as well. The _Yeerk_ inside them was evil. Not them. They were just innocent hosts, powerless to stop the _Yeerks_.

Latvia, upon morphing out, had found himself stark naked and ran for the safety of the bathroom.

"Poland and Lithuania are almost here," Estonia reported.

Time was slipping through their fingers. Tony had to make his decision once Poland and Lithuania entered the safety of the spaceship. Given the rate that they were ascending, Tony only had about six seconds to push the button that would deactivate the beam.

Poland and Lithuania entered the spaceship. Now everyone began to panic.

"Push the button!"

"You'd be killing an innocent nation!"

"I'm scared!"

"I'll do it," Lithuania interjected, walking towards the controls. "I know America would rather die than face a fate like this."

The faces that turned towards him displayed mixed emotions; Tony was expressionless, Ukraine was teary, Estonia was awestruck, Latvia, peeping out from behind the bathroom door, was scared (when wasn't he scared?) and Poland...

Poland engulfed him in a hug. "Liet! You're amazing!"

"Poland, get off me! I have to..."

It was too late. America's laugh rang throughout the spacecraft. "Hey, dudes! Where are we going now?"

Estonia, Latvia and Ukraine gave each other dismayed looks. It wasn't like America could do anything to them – he was vastly outnumbered – but his presence still scared them.

Tony's fingers flew across the control board. The door slammed shut and the spaceship rose, tilting a little. Lithuania shook Poland off crossly.

"Poland, why did you distract me? Wouldn't you rather we be safe?"

Realisation dawned on Lithuania.

Poland grinned back. Or rather, the _Yeerk_ in his brain made him.

* * *

**Oh dear. This was an extremely tricky chapter to write. I was toying with the idea of whether to make the countries infallible, then I decided that they could die if they were injured badly enough. Dying brings more excitement to a plotline, doesn't it?**

**And Poland! Who would've guessed?**

******Oh yeah, guys, I know I haven't said much, but you know how lonely I feel without reviews? ;w; I have no idea whether my story is good or bad, and if it's bad, no one is criticising my story. Sob. I mean, even having flames is better than this... *Echoing voice***

**I apologise for any OOC behaviour.**


	7. The Encounter

**(Edit: I'll be re-writing this story, because I want it to sound less like a crack fic. Haha. And because there are too many loopholes and things which I haven't explained properly.)**

**I do not own Hetalia or Animorphs. I'm not that creative.**

**Axis Powers: Hetalia is the brainchild of Hidekazu Himaruya, and Animorphs belongs to Katherine Applegate.**

* * *

Lithuania sank down to the floor slowly, tears spilling out of his eyes and cascading down his cheeks. "I trusted you!"

Poland's smile grew broader. "You're a fool, Lithuania."

America bounded over to Poland. "Hey, buddy." He slung an arm over the smaller nation's petite frame. "Visser Three will be pleased."

The three other Soviet nations gaped as they looked on.

"P-Poland's a Controller?" Latvia was dumbfounded.

Estonia nodded. "It seems that way."

Ukraine was crying too. "It's all my fault! I should've known!"

Lithuania's lips were set in a thin line. "No, it's my fault. I was the one who wanted Poland to join us. I'm so deeply sorry, and I beg for your forgiv—"

Tony interrupted with an impatient snort. "It's not anyone's fault. No one suspected a thing at all. It's okay, though. The spacecraft is at an altitude of two thousand feet. No one would survive a jump from this height. My plan is to starve the _Yeerks_ inside them until they leave their hosts!"

Poland gasped; he only had about a day and a half left before he'd need Kadrona rays once again. America, however, looked smug. "Sure, dudes. After three days, we'll see who's starving more." He opened his bomber jacket to reveal two burgers.

"My burgers!" Tony exclaimed.

"We're all g-going to starve and d-die!" Latvia bawled.

"Don't worry, we'll find a solution to this," Estonia declared.

"Get more milk!" Ukraine squealed.

"What?" the Baltics chorused.

"Get more milk!" she repeated with a gleam in her eyes.

Poland rolled his eyes and squealed sarcastically, "Oh my gawd, our _Yeerk_ empire is going to be defeated by a bunch of air-headed, trembling kids."

America slapped Poland on the back with a huge guffaw. "These kids ain't got nothin' on us." He took a bite out of his burger and smirked at Tony.

Tony fumed silently, but he was positive that they'd emerge victorious after this ordeal, so he let it slide.

The pilot suddenly uttered a long string of words, to which Tony's eyes widened. They lapsed into an engaging conversation which none of the countries could follow.

"So..." Estonia began, eyeing the two Controllers opposite him.

Poland was definitely scared. His eyes kept flitting towards the controls. Estonia wouldn't give him a chance to set foot near the controls, though.

"Mister Russia's going to wonder where we are," Lithuania mumbled.

"Latvia, do you think it'd be a good idea to get into morph?" Estonia asked in a low voice, just barely audible to Latvia.

Latvia bit his lip as he played out different possible scenarios in his mind.

Scenario One: Everyone stays in the spaceship for three days until the _Yeerks_ die.

Scenario Two: The Controllers manage to escape.

Scenario Three: The Controllers fall to a gruesome death.

Scenario Four: An epic space battle ensues, with lasers firing at the enemy spacecraft and—

"We don't have lasers," Tony pointed out.

"W-What?" It took a while for Latvia to realise he had been talking out loud.

A small smile was on Estonia's face. "Oh, Latvia. What are we going to do with you?"

"You guys are such losers," Poland sneered.

"This is serious!" Ukraine cried. "We need a plan!"

No one budged.

"I'm going with Scenario One," Tony finally voiced.

"We ain't going down that easily, suckers!" America spat.

"Oh, shut up," Latvia growled.

- Hetanimorphs -

When Belarus was shot, Russia got distracted. The nurse seized the opportunity to spring up and snatch the pickaxe from him. It look a lot of kicking and biting to make him relinquish control on the pickaxe, but she managed it eventually.

None of the policemen were fatally wounded, and they helped to restrain Belarus. Belarus was cursing colourfully as blood spurted out of the bullet-hole in her stomach. Russia gave them quite a bit of trouble. Only after the nurse raked his pickaxe across his torso and ripped his scarf did Russia stop resisting.

Now he clutched his scarf with a jagged hole clearly visible. Small beads of moisture dotted Russia's bottom eyelid. "Why are you all so mean? Must we constantly fight?"

The nurse blinked. Russia was crouched in a corner, reminiscent of a young boy who had just lost his favourite plaything.

"You guys are not human!" she yelled. The policemen ran towards Russia noisily. "No human would be able to survive that much snake venom in them!"

Russia's grin was visible in the shadow that had fallen over him. "Yes. We're not human."

With that, a huge gale burst into the room. The temperature plummeted, and rock-hard pellets began to fall from the ceiling.

General Winter bellowed. A gust of wind, carrying with it hailstones and snowflakes, battered the nurse and policemen. They shielded their faces with their arms.

Russia got on his hands and knees, squinting against the harsh wind to find Belarus. He crawled towards her voice, which was crying out _"big brother!"_

"Belarus. Let's go," he hissed. The cold rattled his teeth. He undid the bonds immobilising her and yanked her up.

The whole room was in chaos. It was freezing, visibility was almost non-existent, and one step out of place could wrench you off the ground.

Russia undid his coat and wrapped it around Belarus snugly. He was used to the cold. Belarus' fingers intertwined around his with complete faith and trust. He staggered towards where he assumed the door was, and his palm curled around the door handle. _Success._

The screams of the people in the room were being snatched away by the ferocious wind. General Winter was having fun.

It took a lot of effort to force the door open; Russia had to overcome the force of the wind pressing against the door. Belarus just continued to grip his hand tightly. He felt protectiveness well up inside him – in the past, he took on the role of older brother, looking after Belarus. She was young and weaker then, and she looked up to him as a role model.

Actually, she still did. But she didn't have incestuous ideas and she was cuter as a child.

The door flipped open with a resounding crash. Russia took off, dragging Belarus behind him. From the room they just exited, they could hear the door slam shut once more.

They had emerged into a cosily decorated room. The sofas had plush cushions in earthly tones, and the woollen floor rug had an antique feel. Russia had passed this room previously, but was too preoccupied to admire its interior design.

Belarus made her way over to the sofa and lay down. Her eyes were half-shut. Russia felt a twinge of guilt. If it hadn't been for him, Belarus wouldn't have gotten envenomed, and they wouldn't have had that encounter in the nurse's office, and she wouldn't have gotten shot.

It had been a long day.

Russia unwound his scarf from around his neck and thrust it at Belarus. "Use this to bandage your wound."

Belarus accepted the scarf with thanks.

Russia checked his watch. It was fast approaching three-thirty. He wondered briefly if the others were doing alright. They certainly hadn't gotten into a huge mess like him, that's for sure.

- Hetanimorphs -

America was tapping away on his iPhone screen. Poland leaned over. "What are you doing?"

Instead of replying, America switched to _"Notes"_ and started typing.

_I'm calling for help. England and the others will be here soon._

Poland's thin eyebrows furrowed. "And how are they going to get in?"

From across the spaceship, Lithuania eyed them with suspicion.

_You'll see._

Poland couldn't wait to see it.

"Tony!" the pilot shouted.

Tony dashed over, spewing foreign words rapidly. Their small bodies quivered as they bustled about.

"What's happening?" Latvia questioned.

Estonia shrugged. "I have no ide—Ah!"

The spacecraft jolted violently, and everyone slid to one side. Latvia lost his grip on the bathroom door and slid along with the others.

Then it gave another jolt, and everyone was slammed on to the wall on the other side. Even Tony and the pilot were struggling for a foothold on the smooth floor as they slid over. America slunk towards the window closest to him, his body still pressed against the wall. Poland did likewise.

"Bad news, guys," Tony called over the din of shuffling feet and groans (especially from Latvia, who was crushed between two tall Baltics, one busty Ukraine and the wall). "Our spaceship is going down."

"You can't win," America crowed. "England is slowly bringing the spaceship towards the ground, where our reinforcements will bust this junk and capture all of you!"

"Tony, Tony's friend, morph," Lithuania whispered. He was pumped up and ready to go into battle. The _Yeerks_ were going to see a side of him very few people saw, and they were going to face Hell. They would regret ever laying their figurative hands on his best friend. "We'll cover you till the morph is complete. All of us will take turns to morph."

They nodded and darted behind the nations. There were faint squelching sounds, so they quickly stirred up a conversation to hide the noises.

"I wonder how Russia and Belarus are doing," Ukraine mused.

"Mister Russia and Miss Belarus will be fine," Lithuania assured her. A faint blush tinted his cheeks.

Estonia's lips curved upwards. "You're blinded by love."

"Am not!" Lithuania protested, his face flushing an even deeper red. "Miss Belarus is beautiful."

Latvia spoke, "S-She's scary..."

Poland's head turned. In that instant, Lithuania could see the agonised look in Poland's eyes. Then it was gone, like a steel wall had slammed down. The _Yeerk_ was back in control once more.

"How typical. Talking about your love lives like a bunch of teenage girls in the face of adversity," Poland drawled, sauntering over.

"We're almost at ground level now!" America exulted from the window. "Prepare to get your butts kicked."

Poland's foot hung in mid-step, and his eyes bulged. "What is that?!"

Ukraine, Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia turned. A gooey creature rose from the ground. It emanated an awful stench. Next to it was a lioness. She roared aggressively.

*Hey dudes, this is Tony. I'm the lioness.*

The countries turned around. "We'll kick your butt twice as hard," Latvia countered with new-found courage, his hand placed between his legs to conceal his manhood.

A flash of fear passed across the Controllers' faces. The gooey creature oozed between the countries' legs and joined up to become a huge, wobbling blob once more. Now it stood in front of America and Poland. They wrinkled their noses.

"What is this?" America demanded, turning to Poland.

Poland looked back at America. "It's a toxic waste monster found on Uranus."

"Let's get out of here!"

Poland and America made a mad dash for the door set into the ground, and pried it open. The green grass below was still a good fifty feet away.

"I'd rather break a few bones than die," Poland commented, pushing himself off the platform. America nodded and leapt off as well.

"Poland! America!" Lithuania shrieked. He was worried, not for the _Yeerk_ controlling Poland and America, but the actual people. What if there was some irrevocable damage done to them?

"Everyone, morph into the most dangerous animal morph you have!" Estonia ordered.

"That'd be the bison," Latvia supplied.

"Yeah, me too," Lithuania sighed.

Estonia laughed. "That makes three of us." Then his mouth reformed, and all forms of verbalisation were disabled.

Watching everyone morph at the same time resembled a gory freak show. Limbs were twisted, faces were disfigured and everyone looked deformed. Shreds of clothes littered the floor as their bodies grew larger. Thank goodness their eyes only formed towards the end, or they'd throw up upon seeing each other.

Three bisons and one elephant straightened up. Two of the bisons started to trundle towards the open door on the floor.

*Lithuania! Estonia!* Latvia screamed. *Stop!*

The bisons hesitated.

*Hmm.* The voice was Estonia's.

*Estonia! Now we can talk!* Latvia cantered about gaily.

*Oh, this is how we communicate? This is really quite bizarre. It's like telepathy.*

*H-Hello?*

*Hey, Ukraine,* Estonia and Latvia chorused.

Ukraine laughed internally. *Oh, thank goodness! It feels strange to talk this way, doesn't it? I can actually feel the message being pushed out of my head as I speak.*

*Lithuania, stop screaming!* Tony snapped.

Latvia cocked his head to the side. *I don't hear him.*

*Lithuania, stop screaming at me only!*

*Wait, so we can filter our sender's list?* Estonia clarified.

*Apparently so,* Tony conceded. *I'm not sure how it works either.*

The spacecraft shuddered and righted itself.

*It looks like we've touched down,* Tony informed them.

Lithuania's mental-voice finally came through. *—uld be better.*

*What?* Ukraine asked.

*I said, we could either wait for them here, or go down. Which would be better?*

Five animals and one glob of goo engaged in a thrilling gaze-exchange.

*Stay here. If we go down, we'd be seen by the humans,* Ukraine reasoned. *I don't want to attract attention.*

*We have a freaking spaceship in the middle of a field, we attract enough attention already,* Tony refuted.

*I feel safer up here, though,* Latvia admitted.

*Me too,* Estonia agreed.

Lithuania flicked his tail. *We'll stay here, then.*

It was hard to see in a bison and elephant morph. None of those animals had really good depth perception, but they had a wide range of view. They saw many things, but they had no idea of how far or near those things were. Only Tony, in his lioness morph, had binocular vision. He was a predator. As for the pile of goo... No one knew exactly. It had no eyes as far as they could tell.

Their hearts hammered in their chest when yelling drifted to their ears. There were some metal clanging noises, then the first head appeared through the gap in the floor.

China.

China caught sight of them, and hefted himself up.

Everyone there was frozen. Were they supposed to attack him, maybe chew his head off? What was their true mission? They didn't want to become mindless murderers. All they wanted was their friends back without bloodshed. Yet that was going to prove difficult, as China lunged at them without hesitation, and gave a skull-shattering whack on their heads with a wok.

Red spots burst into their vision. Through their red-tinged haze, they saw Tony pounce on China. More Controllers were climbing up the hatch into the spaceship.

*Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia!* Ukraine called. *They're hardier than you think. Just attack them!* She scooped France up with her trunk and tossed him into the opposite wall.

Lithuania shook himself out of his trance and ran towards one of the Controllers. It was Prussia, apparently. "I've beaten you to a pulp and I'll do it again," he thought as he ploughed right into Prussia. A human body had nothing on a bison.

Estonia was seen head-butting Italy, and Latvia had a hoof on Romano's chest. They all knew that they had to fight, that they were the Controllers' only hope. Countries couldn't really die (unless some unforeseen circumstances occurred), but they could live the rest of their lives as Controllers, which was undoubtedly a worse fate than dying. They would do whatever it takes to save themselves, and the rest of the world.

* * *

**I suck so bad at writing Russia, but I believe he's really caring to Belarus when she's being... Uh, normal towards him. XD**

**I apologise for any OOC behaviour.**


End file.
